Transformers  Young Captain
by Dorito of Doom
Summary: What happens when a young girl who is only fifteen years old and is the captain of an elite F-22 team. Her team has to help fight in the was against the Decepticons.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: YAY MY FIRST STORY! If you think there are ways it can be modified so it's better please tell me because it is my first story.**** Oh and just letting you know this will be turned into a trilogy like the movies.**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Transformers or anything related to it. Transformers is totally owned by Hasbro and the plot and the other characters are owned by Michael Bay. I only own my character, her team, her school and the people at her school.**  
>Italics- Thoughts<strong>

**-Dorito of Doom**

* * *

><p><strong>Location of the Cube<strong>  
>"He's right" sighs Lennox. "We stay here, we're screwed with Megatron in the other hanger. Mission City is twenty-two miles away. We're gonna sneak that Cube out of here and were gonna hide it somewhere in the city."<br>"Good, right."  
>"But we can't make it stand without the Air Force."<p>

**XTransformersX**

"Sir," saluted a solider.  
>"What is it Lieutenant?" sighed General Bourne<br>"Just got a message from . The military need our team of F-22's at Mission City ASAP," said Jack  
>"Where's the Captain?"<br>"School."  
>"Take her team and her plane and get her. De-brief her quickly and get to that city!"<br>"Sir! Let's go team!"

**XTransformersX**

Alexis P.O.V

Ok, so I'm Alexis. I have only a few friends who I don't hang out with but basically most people hate me. My parents died when I was 6 in a car accident, I had no other family to go to and I really didn't want to be fostered. Even though I was 6 at the time they died I acted a lot older. So I signed up to the Air Force after they died and they took care of me. Now I'm in grade 9 so I'm fifteen and I'm the youngest Captain to command their own team of F-22's. So yeah, I basically had a rough life, but WHO CARES, cause I sure don't.

"Hey FREAK!" _Freak, that common name used to make someone feel bad. Well not me because I don't have time to listen to their petty insults. One I'm too busy reading and two if I look at them they'll probably throw food at me. Again. Damn, should've brought my umbrella today. _

They stopped yelling at me. _Finally, they are so annoying!_ Until two people walked into my sunny spot.  
>"Alexis!" One of them said<br>"Alexis, Alexis, Alexis, Alexis, Alexis-" _Geeze, this person is hyperactive today._  
>"WHAT!" I yelled, looking up, "Oh, my bad." It was two of the guys from my F-22 team, Jake and Kevin.<p>

**A/N: Cliffy. I hoped you like the first chapter of my story. Sorry it's so short, I promise i will make it longer next chapter. Please review it will help me a lot!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: YAY MY SECOND CHAPTER! Thanks to those who reviewed.**

**DISCLAIMER: **Transformers belongs to Hasbro and Michael Bay, not me.

**DEDICATIONS: **This chapter is dedicated to kakashiluckyblackcut, PunkRockSkaterE, xSilversun, transformer95 and to Chiruno-Chan for reviewing, subscribing and adding this story to their favorites.

* * *

><p>"<em>Alexis, Alexis, Alexis, Alexis, Alexis-" Geeze, this person is hyperactive today.<em>  
>"<em>WHAT!" I yelled, looking up, "Oh, my bad." It was two of the guys from my F-22 team, Jake and Kevin.<em>

"Sheesh," I said, holding a hand over my heart. "You almost scared me to death."

"Yeah, ha ha." laughed Jake sarcastically.

"Seriously though, nothing can kill you. You're like…. Indestructible!" joked Kevin

"Cheers," I said.

"That wasn't a compliment," mumbled Kevin.

"Who's that **FREAK. **Your boyfriend," laughed Jason and his friends. _Jason is the kid who always throws food and stuff at me. As well as annoying the heck out of me everyday. _They stopped laughing and smirked. "Oh, that's right. You're to **LAME **to get one!" _Yar ha ha that is soooo funny. Please not the sarcasm._

I rolled my eyes. By now there were a lot of bystanders watching.

"Seriously," I said to them. "Your jokes are getting old and pathetic just like you."

The bystanders and Jason's friends all started to Ooo at my comment. Now, THAT made his smirk fall off his face. He opened his mouth to retort but was cut short by Jake.

"Look, leave her alone," he sighed. He then turned to me and said quietly but urgently.

"We need to go. The rest of the team are waiting on your school's oval. We're needed for air coverage."

I suddenly became serious and nodded. Kevin passed me my bag and we took off running to the oval. Distant "Where are you going", "Come back here" and "Coward" could be heard.  
>When we got there, there was a massive group of students and teachers circling the entire oval. Watching my team get the planes ready and re-checking all of the radios and stuff.<p>

Jake, Kevin and I stopped at the edge of the oval.

"Awe man, I didn't think we would attract that much attention!" mumbled Kevin. Unfortunately for him, I heard and I exploded.

"You didn't think you would attract **MUCH **attention! A whole team of F-22's just landed on the oval for crying out loud!" I shrieked, my voice rising on each word.

"Sorry, Lex."

I sighed. "Nah, It's not your fault. I'm just extremely on edge. Let's just get down there and leave."

Jake grabbed my hand and I grabbed Kevin's, as he led us through the massive crowd of students and teachers alike.

"You guys did tell the school I had to leave. Right?" I yelled over all of the talking and murmuring.

"Yeah, we did," said Kevin.

"Ok then, let's get out of here.

**A/N: I hope you** **enjoyed my second chapter. MERRY CHRISTMAS (even though I'm a couple of days late) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: YAY MY THIRD CHAPTER! I'm SOOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING! Also I'm sorry that the last was short. I promise I'll try make the next chapter longer.**

**DISCLAIMER: **Transformers belongs to Hasbro and Michael Bay, not me.

**DEICATIONS: **This chapter is dedicated Chiruno-Chan, BookWolf287, horselover1996 and sm1982. Also big thanks to D.D. Natanya for reminding me not to leave my story and to continue on :) :) :)

* * *

><p>Once we got to the start of the crowd on the oval, I let go of their hands and we sprinted to the rest of the team that were awaiting our arrival. When we got there, we were greeted with grim faces.<p>

"Took ya long enough," said one of the men, Josh.

"Do you know how hard it was getting through that crowd!" I shrieked, pointing at the crowd.

"Sheesh. No need to shriek and kill my eardrums Lexi. Soon you'll turn into a girl if you keep shrieking like that," exclaimed Royce.

"Whatevs," I growled, which caused Royce to smirk at me.

Let me introduce you to my team. My team has a total of 7 People (including me). We did used to have 8 but Zach left after having a lot of family problems. Jake Adair is my second-in-command and is like a brother to me. Royce Zeric is the smart-alec of the team, but he is sincere, kind, loyal and he can lighten the mood in any tough or dark times. John Elwood is the smart logical one, but he always knows when to have fun. Josh Hawkins is like a twin to Royce, they are both smart-alecs and love to play pranks on us. Kevin Zero is my third in command and is very loyal to the team. Last is Hunter Blair. Hunter is the one who can get angry really easily and at the slightest thing. He usually resorts to violence before talking and thinking it out. The main people who get on his nerve are Royce, Josh and I, but he can never usually stays mad at me.

Anyway back to the story…

I looked around at the surrounding planes and noticed that there was a chopper too. I jogged over there and signaled for Jake to follow me. He showed me where we needed to go and who we had to help.

"Wow, we finally get to meet Lennox's team! I'm always wanted to meet them," I exclaimed, jumping up and down. I quickly regained my composure.

"We need to move. There are clothes to change into there," Jake said pointing at the seat in the chopper.

I nodded and closed the door as I quickly got changed. Once I was done I jumped out of the chopper. Instead of wearing my school uniform, I'm was dressed in army cargo pants, black combat boots, army long sleeve shirt and a black jacket over the top.

Royce threw me my helmet as I yelled,

"Lets move people. Stay sharp, close and in formation and lets get this down with _minimal damage_!"

The last comment was directed at Royce and Josh as they smirked to each other, they have a history of making things blow up a lot. For example the other day they blew up our toaster and then the oven.

I looked at the chopper and spun my hand over my head. The two pilots nodded and took off.

Royce, Josh, Kevin, Jake, Hunter and John took off, leaving me last on the ground. Once they were a safe distance away in the sky, I started walking to me plane. _'The Black Eagle'_ it was called, because as soon as I was behind the control stick, I was stealthy and agile.

I had almost reached my plane when I heard

"As if a wimpy little GIRL could fly a plane without help!" I groaned. _Joy it's Jason…Again._

Ignoring him, I hoisted myself up onto the wing of the plane and jumped inside the cockpit. **(A/N: Sorry if it's not actually called that. I don't anything about planes)**

"Let's show Jason how wrong he can be!" I mumbled to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry this chapter was super short and that it took along time to update. I had a lot of homework and assignments. I PROMISE that next chapter will be super long and i will jopefully post it up next Thursdayish.**

**Cheers for being patient with me.**

**-DoD**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: YAY MY FOURTH CHAPTER! Hope you guys liked my last chapter . Sorry if it was too short I had so much homework. Sorry again that I didn't post this on Thursday like I said 'cause I got a lot of homework during the holidays! I'M SO SORRY! Have a cookie everyone for being so awesome! :)  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: **Transformers belongs to Hasbro and Michael Bay, not me.

**DEICATIONS: **This chapter is dedicated to Heather Tobotua de Cybertron, qaz1234, McCrane55, Anonymous, lilxazndevilx279 and SBPride

**WARNING: **May include mild swearing in some chapters.

**And again I apologize if anything to do with the plane is wrong.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I started up the engine and started moving it around so it angled towards the students who were watching. <em>Let's have some fun! <em>I smirked. My plane started picking up speed as I rolled towards them. Some of them started to run away while others just stood there. When I had picked up enough speed I took off and zoomed over there heads. I laughed at their reactions as they were all ducking down and some were screaming. _LOL!_

"Stop traumatizing the students Lex and lets get to Mission City already," said the impatient voice of Hunter over my comms. link.

"Had to ruin the fun didn't ya dude," I sighed into the mic. _Well it was fun messing with them while it lasted. _

"Ok guys lets get to Mission City and stop this terrorist attack!"

"Yes Ma'am" came 6 replies.

We flew into formation of a V to our destination. When we were able to see the city better, I saw gunshots that brought down Air Force planes and explosions in the city.

*Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! * _What the_ _hell! _I looked at my radar and saw that there was an incoming F-22. _That's freaking impossible, we're the only Air Force coverage that's being used besides the choppers. _Then it started firing at us.

"HOLY SH-BREAK FORMATION NOW!" I yelled over the comms. I thirsted the control stick downward I spiraled down to dodge the oncoming fire. Then all of a sudden it was gone.

"Ok guys whatever the hell that was, it will be back, just remember though. Stay sharp but not close nor information. We will have a better chance of shooting it if we split up."

"Yes Ma'am!"

I flew around the high up building tops to see if I could find the stupid plane that tried to shoot at me.

"Are their any aircraft orbiting the city?" Crackled over my comms. link.

I was about to reply but something was wrong with my radio and didn't work. _Damn thing it worked a few minutes ago._

*Bang* I looked below and saw that the soldiers who called had popped green smoke. Then I saw the stupid thing. The plane that shot me flew down near them and shot at them and the two robots. _Hang on… robots? If they are robots what the hell are they on about being terrorists?_

"Soldier do you read me?" I asked trying to reach the soldier in the city. There was no reply, only static.

"Jake, any sign of the attacker?" Again there was no reply

"Damn this stupid comm." I growled.

As soon as I stopped my transmission to Jake, a F-22 streaked overhead and I saw for the first time it was defiantly not ours because it had weird glyphs all over it. I braked as it stop in font of me but a far distance from me. Then the impossible became possible. It transformed. _Well ain't this my lucky day. _I thought sarcastically. _First I called out of school to fight in a 'terrorist attack' then I almost get shot out of the sky and now I'm about to get shot again._

"DIE FLESHY!" It screeched while it started firing at me. I did lots of aerial tricks to dodge the bullets and they exploded into near by buildings.

"Don't you DARE call me a fleshy you stupid Dorito chip!" I yelled back. It froze for a second and it looked like it was confused about what I had said. _Wait… It heard what I said?_ Its eyes lit up like it realized something and it screamed or whatever, transformed then started flying straight towards me. _Aw damn it heard me! _I flew away from it as fast as I could.

"We need air coverage down here now!" The same voice crackled over the speakers. in my headset.

"Guys, do you read me?" I questioned into the comms. while still flying away from the angry Dorito chip.

"Yes we do," replied Jake and the others "Your comms. were down for a moment before."

"I know, look the soldiers need air coverage now! It's not a terrorist attack their giant robots 'kay and the soldiers need your help to survive! So contact them and tell them you on your way!"

Unfortunately I wasn't paying enough attention to Mr. Angry Dorito Chip and he got mad with the lack of attention and fired another missile at me. I did an aerial side flip to dodge it.

"Is THAT all you got you stupid Dortio Chip!" I yelled in triumph.

"What's happening?" Came a concerned voice of Royce.

"Nothing much just trying not to get shot down by that stupid F-22 who turned out to be a robot. Weird day huh? Now stop talking to me and go help those soldiers! AND THAT'S AN ORDER!" I shouted.

"Yes Ma'am," They all replied.

I saw them all fly off in the same direction.

"It's just you and me buddy!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry i didn't update when I said I would. I was extremely busy! But I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. BTW if you think the next chapters need to be longer please tell me because it will help me on my writing skills! Also the next chapter will be slightly shorter!

-DOD


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This is my fifth chapter. Usually it would take me a while to put up a next chapter. But I was on a roll so I kept going because I thought you guys deserve it 'cause you're so patient with me. I LOVE YOU ALL! **

**Enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: **Transformers belongs to Hasbro and Michael Bay, not me.

**DEDICATIONS: **To the school holidays. YAY!

**WARNING: **May include mild swearing in some chapters.

* * *

><p>"<em>It's just you and me buddy!"<em>

I had finally had enough of Mr. Angry Dorito Chip, so I turned the plane around so fast that it surprised Mr. ADC (Angry Dorito Chip). He was momentarily stunned so I took my chance and shot at him. As fast as I could I turned the plane around and got as far away as possible.

_Man, why are there so many robots around? Are there any good ones that don't shoot at us_? Then in the distance I could see a really big robot, even bigger than Mr. ADC flying along with a really tiny robot that was trying to shoot at him. _I think I'll name the really big one Bob and the small one Tiny seeming the other one is Mr. Angry Dorito Chip._

I was still dodging between each building trying to shake off Mr. ADC. But for some reason I just felt sad when I saw Bob trying to squish Tiny. So I did the most reckless thing ever. I tried to save him.

I flew down below the buildings. _Oops, just broke then rule of 'not flying below buildings'. _I mentally shrugged at my own comment. I kept flying straight at Bob. Luckily he was a bit preoccupied so I had a clear shot. Although it could hear random yelling from Bob something about two pieces.

"Please tell me your not going to do what I think you are?" Said Jake over the comms.

"To late." I fired one of my missiles straight at Bob. He howled in pain and dropped Tiny.

"YES!" I started cheering for my aim. Then my eyes met an angry red pair and my smile fell. _Damn, I'm screwed!_

I spun the plane around and used the boosters to get far away from him so he wouldn't kill me but I wasn't fast enough. I heard a cannon fire or a gunfire.

*Beep! Beep! Beep!* It was an incoming missile. I knew I wouldn't be able to dodge it so I hit the eject button and I flew out of the cockpit.

My plane was hit while I was sailing through the air. _Aww man I'm really not having a good day._

I just managed to open my parachute but the force sent me hurtling through the air and I hit the ground and everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: MUAHAHAHAHA. Cliffhanger. Sorry though, it was short but I wanted to make the next chapter longer. :) BTW i posted this up but then when i looked at it, it was all in italics so if that happens when you read it, I'm sorry, i seriously don't know what happened!  
><strong>

**-DOD  
><strong>


End file.
